1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking device, which stores recording media with images formed thereon and delivers the recording media to a post-processing machine so as to stack the media, and also relates to an image forming apparatus comprising the stacking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is provided with a stacking device which delivers recording media with images formed thereon, to a post-processing machine. The post-processing machine performs, for example, a shifting process, a punching process, a binding process, a gluing process, etc.
For example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 9-507716 discloses an intermediate storage section comprising a plurality of partial storage units for temporarily stored recording media on which images have been formed by a printer. The intermediate storage section is connected to a job finishing device. Further, recording media are taken out of the plurality of partial storage units, and managed by the job finishing device in accordance with a document.